


Online Dating Isn't So Bad

by BeccaBread



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Online Dating, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9869984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBread/pseuds/BeccaBread
Summary: In which Otabek Altin is really bad at romance and needs the help of social media.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Otayuri Week 2017 Day 2. I missed Day 1 *cries* but I hope everyone enjoys the story.

~~~

Otabek wasn't very good at this dating thing. Maybe he came off as too stern or too self-absorbed. Maybe he just hasn't found the _one_.

Maybe he wasn't looking in the right places.

“Why don't you try online dating?” One of his employees, and dare he say _friend_ , Yuuri Katsuki told him one afternoon while he was working the DJ booth for the his nightclub, _Tiger’s eye_. “After all that's where I found Vitya.”

“Hmm.” Otabek was a man of few words, ‘ _The strong and silent type_ ’ Chris, one of the strippers he hired, told him after working there for only a week.

“All I'm saying is you should try it.” Yuuri had shrugged and gone back to the bar after his break.

Otabek had thought about it for a very long time before making a profile on one of the more popular sites. He himself thought Tinder was stupid when he was younger and not caring about spending his life with someone. He dare not try Grindr, even though he felt he played for both teams.

It was just a coincidence that his relationships with girls never worked out and he had never had a real relationship with a man before. One night stands, sure, but never for longer.

He sat on the leather couch in his apartment with his black cat, Chiro, snuggled on his lap. He pet the Bombay idly and tried to make his profile to the best of his ability.

Height, weight, build. _What the fuck_?

He sighed after an hour of texting back and forth with Yuuri about how he should answer some of the questions. His fiancé Viktor had chimed in by stealing his phone a couple of times, though his advice wasn't more of ‘ _you go get some ass, maaaaan_ ’. Otabek guessed that Viktor was probably drunk and Yuuri had answered with him a slight yes, telling him he was also tipsy but still aware of himself. Otabek was glad. He knew how Yuuri got when he drank even just a bit too much.

He even had a few photos to prove it.

When he had finally finished the rather trivial questions about himself, he was prompted to take a photo. He searched through his phone for a rather attractive, well he thought anyway, photo of himself with Chiro. The cat was licking his face and his lips were slightly turned up at the sides. It was one of the very rare photos of him smiling even remotely.

Once he was done with that charade and his profile was up and running, he decided to search through some potential dates. A lot were girls, which some had caught his eye, but reading their bio proved otherwise and he just sighed after closing out of another brunette girl’s profile.

After about 30 minutes of checking and closing and more checking and closing, he had sent maybe one or two messages to some girls that he found a match. But none had responded yet and he was almost starting to think that maybe he wasn't supposed to find love. Chiro meowed in protest as if he could hear Otabek’s thoughts and disagreed with him.

At least he knew his cat was on his side.

A small _ping_ from his phone woke him from his reverie in his head and he checked his phone to see a message.

A message from the app.

A message from a _boy_ from the app.

Otabek would never tell anyone how fast he opened that message.

**From tigerstripes18:** _hey my name is Yuri and I'm 18. I saw we have a couple of things that we both like and I was wondering if you would like to talk :)_

Otabek checked this Yuri’s profile and quickly noticed his profile picture. Long blonde hair that went past the picture and striking blue-green eyes, but he was clearly a boy. He had two cats in his picture with him, one a Bengal and the other a white Ragdoll with blue eyes. They were both batting at his long hair in the picture and he was grinning from ear to ear.

He was beautiful and Otabek found him staring for too long as he realized he was keeping him waiting. _Oh shit_. He quickly typed back.

**From leatherdj31:** _hey Yuri. My name is Otabek and I looked at your profile. I agree we should talk about our interests more and get to know each other. I personally think you and your cats are pretty cute. :)_

**_Sent_ ** **.**

Did he really just say that? _I just called him cute on my first message to him. What the fuck is wrong with me?!_ Otabek shouted in his head and Chiro meowed again as another _ping_ came from his phone, almost as if saying _you're a fucking idiot._

Otabek scrambled and checked the message.

**From tigerstripes18:** _hahaha well thanks Otabek! I think you are pretty cute yourself! My two cats names are Tigerlily and Shina_ . _They are both girls. :) I noticed you have one too, what's yours?_

_He fucking called me cute._ Otabek was screaming in his head but his exterior was as cool as ever.

**From leatherdj31:** _His name is Chiro and he really likes sleeping, currently snuggled up on my lap. I can send you a picture if you want?_

And it went from there. They had exchanged numbers after a bit of getting to know each other and were talking almost 24/7 for the past week. Yuuri had even noticed how his eyes were less downturned and more open and bright. When asked by Viktor how he was doing, Yuuri had told him that Otabek was in love.

And maybe he was. After only one week. And having never seen Yuri face to face. Which is where he is today. It was technically saturday and he was closing up the club at around 2 am.

**From Otabek:** _When can we meet each other? I want to see your face lol._

Otabek knew that Yuri was just coming from late use of the ballet studio that he took advanced classes from. Yuri was a dancer and quite a good one at that. He had sent Otabek a video of one of his performances and Otabek, dare he say it, couldn’t take his eyes off of Yuri for the whole video.

**From Yuri:** _How about tomorrow, or should I say later today? Hehe how about we go for a dinner?_

Otabek smiled slightly.

**From Otabek:** _I’d like that very much :)_

~~~

Later, after Otabek had gotten some much needed rest, although he didn’t really get that much sleep considering how excited he was, he was getting dressed in his room with Chiro.

“Which one should I wear, Chiro?” He held up two pairs of pants and showed them to his cat. Chiro just meowed once and closed his eyes. Otabek blinked and resisted the urge to facepalm himself.

_  
_ _Why am I talking to my cat like he can answer?_

So he facetimed Yuuri and Viktor asking for their opinion. Viktor was considerably less drunk this time around and actually gave halfway decent advice. Yuuri had told him to dress comfortably and where what he usually does. Viktor told him that it would probably make his date drool since it always made him drool when Yuuri wore leather pants.

And so Otabek picked what he usually would; his motorcycle outfit. Leather pants paired with a slightly ripped at both sided black t-shirt, his worn-in leather jacket and his boots. He thought he might as well take Yuuri’s advice and be comfortable in his own skin.

“I’m off Chiro, watch the apartment for me.” Chiro gazed at Otabek as he left but didn’t make a sound.

Otabek was supposed to meet Yuri at a local cafe and diner that they would have the pleasure of eating at. Yuri told him that he had gone there plenty of times and was sure Otabek would love it as much as he did.

About 5:45 pm when he pulled up to the curb of the cafe and parked. He was supposed to meet Yuri at 6 and was a bit early. He leaned up against the wall of the cafe and waited as his looked through his phone. They had followed each other on  instagram and Otabek looked him up. Nevertheless, he posted a picture of the wardrobe he would be wearing for their date and it looked like Otabek wouldn’t be the only one to wear leather pants that night. He blushed slightly thinking about how Yuri’s slightly more feminine body would like in that leather.

He was brought out of his reverie when his name was called. He looked towards the direction of the sound and almost toppled over in amazement. Yuri was walking towards him with a smile on his lips and waved towards him.

“Sorry I’m late! Did you wait for long?” Yuri asked him as he stood in front of him. Otabek just stared at him, the question going right over his head. He was staring long enough for Yuri to wave his hand in front of his face to try to get his attention. “Otabek? Otabek!” Yuri raised his voice slightly and Otabek shook his head and grinned slightly at him.

“I’m sorry, Yura. You just look very beautiful tonight.” Yuri’s face blushed ten-fold and he smiled shyly at the older.

“Beka,” He hit his shoulder slightly and grabbed his hand. _He’s bold_ , Otabek thought, smiling still. “Come on. I’m hungry.”

~~~

Their date went well. Plenty of times had they both made each other laugh and Yuri had succeeded in almost making Otabek spit his drink all over the table. The food was delicious and all in all Otabek felt himself falling harder for the petite boy.

“I’ll drive you home,” Otabek offered when they came out of the cafe. Yuri looked up at him and shook his head profusely.

“It’s okay. I can walk, it's not that far.” Yuri told him but one soft look from Otabek silenced him in his tracks.

“I _want_ to drive you home.” Otabek told him sincerely and Yuri’s lips quirked up slightly in response.

“Okay,” Yuri said simply and Otabek led him to his motorcycle.

“Besides, I think you’ll like it more than I even do.” He turned and handed Yuri the spare helmet he always kept with the bike.

“I’ve never been on a motorcycle before, but I’ve always wanted to ride one.” Yuri mused softly, buckling the helmet up his chin.

“It’s alright,” Otabek told him as he straddled the bike. “Just hold on to me.” And Yuri didn’t have to be asked twice.

It felt good to be held by Yuri, Otabek thought as Yuri told him the way to his apartment. Yuri squeezed him tighter as they took a particularly sharp turn and Otabek heard him yelp slightly and then laugh from behind him. His actions made Otabek smile fully under his full-face helmet.

Soon enough, _too fucking soon_ , Otabek muttered in his head, they were at Yuri’s apartment. Once they were parked, they both got off the bike and Otabek walked Yuri to the steps of his apartment complex.

“I had a really nice time tonight, Beka.” Yuri smiled shyly and looked up at Otabek slightly.

“Me too, Yura,” Otabek murmured and took Yuri’s hand in his, kissing his knuckles slightly. He bent down and kissed Yuri on the cheek, feeling the boy’s cheeks warm slightly in response. “I wish it didn’t have to end.” He whispered in the younger’s ear and heard him gasp slightly. Otabek pulled away slightly, only to see Yuri’s face. Yuri gazed at him, wide-eyed as he tried to grasp the words he wanted to say.

“U-uh, d-do you want to come up?” Yuri stuttered slightly, suddenly finding his voice as he shuffled his feet on the concrete. Otabek grinned again, _when had I started being a smiley mess? But damn, he’s fucking cute._ He caressed Yuri’s face in his hand, coaxing him to look into Otabek’s eyes. Once those blue eyes met brown, Otabek bent down and kissed him forehead.

“I’d like that very much, Yura.”

That had been the best night of his life.

~~~

**_~Three Months Later~_ **

 

“Jesus christ, Yura! How much shit do you have?!” Otabek called from the doorway of his and Yuri’s new apartment. They had both decided they wanted to move in with each other and had found a new place in the middle of the ballet studio and the club.

Once Otabek broke the news of his new relationship to his employees, they were all extremely happy and it dawned on Yuuri that the person, the _boy_ , he was talking about was Viktor’s younger cousin.

_“No shit?!”_ Otabek had said to him in disbelief.

So, the new couple had enrolled the older couple to help them move into their new apartment. Yuri claimed the Viktor owed him a favor and was taking him up on it now.

And Yuri did really have a lot of shit, most of it cheetah or tiger print which Otabek just chuckled at in passing.

Their cats got along surprisingly well, although all Chiro wanted to do was sleep the day away.

“Jesus, no amount of working out could help me train for this.” Viktor exclaimed and set down another box.

“Bah, quit complaining Viktor!” Yuri shouted from the kitchen where he was putting their new dishes away in their dark wood cabinets.

“You’re like a slave driver!” This time it was Yuuri who shouted out, carrying a rather large box. When he set it down with a huff, it tipped and some of the contents spilled out onto the floor.

“Gah! Pig, be careful with that!” Yuri ran into the room and picked up the fabric on the floor. “Oh! These were all my old ballet outfits.” Yuri turned to where Otabek was taking a break on their leather sofa and held up a skin tight black swan-esque performance costume and Otabek thought he might die. “Wasn’t this just so cute?” Yuri directed the question towards his boyfriend and Otabek nodded quickly and motioned the boy over to him.

He yanked Yuri down by his black turtleneck and the younger’s eyes widened.

“I demand you wear that tonight for me.” Otabek whispered huskily in his ear. He felt Yuri shiver in front of him and he smirked triumphantly at the Russian.

“O-okay.”Yuri croaked out and went to go put the costume in their new shared bedroom.

~~~

“Viktor! Oh my god, Viktor!” Yuuri shouted from the bedroom as Viktor was brushing his teeth for bed.

“What?! Yuuri are you okay?!” Viktor came running into the room, concerned with only sweatpants on, his hair dripping slightly.

“Oh, yeah I’m fine.” He heard Viktor breathe a sigh of relief. “But you have to come look at this.” Yuuri was giggling behind his hand as he turned the phone to Viktor. Viktor’s eyes went wide for a few seconds, comprehending what he had just seen.

It was an instagram photo of a sleeping Yuri in his black swan costume from earlier, one hand still handcuffed to the couple’s bedpost. The caption read “Dream Boyfriend” with the hashtags perfect and sleeping beauty.

“Save it, screenshot it, I don’t care. We have to keep it.” Viktor ground out between giggles.

“Yuri will surely make Otabek delete it once he sees it, so I wholly agree with you on this one.” Yuuri nodded, smile still present from giggling.

~~~ 

**_~The Next Morning~_ **  

 

“BEKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! What the actual FUCK is this?!!”

 

_~The End~_

 


End file.
